Unloved
by MaiKujakufan
Summary: She was taught never to love. He was taught never to trust. But what happens when these two Shaman meet? RenXOC
1. My life

Mai: Ok this is my first fic so just bear with me please. I really don't know a lot about this kind of thing. So just bear with me if I don't know how to do this kind of stuff. Also no flames please. If you don't like it then don't read it. 

** Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT own Shman King. Hiroyuki Takei does. And unless by some miracle he gives it to me I never will own it. But I do own my orignal characters. 

"Love is for the weak," those were the first words I can ever remember my mother saying to me. I was five and back then I actually loved my parents and I was foolish enough to believe that they loved me back. I quickly learned that love was something I would be denied all my life. Friendship was a form of love so I was not allowed to have friends either. Instead I had allies. An ally was someone whose company I enjoyed or thought I could benefit from. As I grew older I hardened myself and became immune to love but I always felt sort of empty like by cutting out love from my life I had cut out a piece of my soul. I convinced myself that it had nothing to do with love. I was always a shaman. I trained and lived for the shaman tournament. When it finally came I was about fifteen years old. I passed my entrance exam in record time and passed the first round easy. Finding my way to Dobe Village was a little harder but I did it. My first day there though was the beginning of a chain of events that would turn my life around.

I was just going for a short walk to get used to my new surroundings. I walked past a tacky looking fast food place when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled getting to his feet. I took a look at him. He was sort of with dark hair styled up into a spike, and golden eyes. He wore a red sleeveless belly shirt and baggy black pants, and he spoke in a strong British accent. Over all he was cute not that I cared. I didn't get involved with boys.

"Why don't you watch it?" I countered angrily brushing myself off. This seemed to make him angry 'cause he pulled out a kwan dao and pointed it at me.

"Ohhhh scary," I said in mock terror.

"That's it!" he yelled lunging at me. I easily dodged and pulled out the two light twin swords I used for fighting.

"Katzi!" I called for my spirit ally. She's a minor fire goddess who takes the form of a huge red bird.

"Bason!" he yelled. I assumed that Bason was his ghost.

Before we could start fighting though man I recognized as an officiator came out and told us to stop or else we'd both be disqualified. I had no choice but to disengage my oversoul while unhappily muttering under my breath while my opponent did the same. I had no way of knowing that this boy could help me in a way I'd never imagined.


	2. Teammates

Mai: I was bored so I posted another chapter. I also apologize for not letting you know my character's name last time. I promise you'll find out this time. I also apologize for the shortness of the last one. 

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. I just own my orignal characters. I do own copies of the Shaman comic books though.

"Ren!" another boy shouted running up to him. This one had brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that he left open, green comfortable looking pants, sandals, what looked like a bear claw necklace, and a pair of orange head phones.

"I'm fine Yoh," Ren scoffed.

"What happened Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Your friend here made the mistake of messing with me," I told him coldly.

"Messing with you? You were messing with me!" Ren yelled.

"Look shorty I would love to stay around and get into another fight but I don't want to get yelled at again," I told him before starting to walk away.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!" Ren said exploding with anger again.

"Well do you see any other vertically challenged people around here." Ren was about to get all angry again when Yoh stepped in.

"I'm sorry about him. He has anger management problems. I'm Yoh Asakura by the way and this is Ren Tao and you are?" Yoh said while Ren was angrily yelling "I do not have anger management problems" in the backround.

"I'm Yuki Takahasi if you must know," I told them.

"Nice to meet you Yuki. Would you like to come eat with us?" Yoh asked politely despite Ren's protests.

"Are you going to be totally annoying about it and not stop bothering me until I say yes?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he replied laughing.

"Then it seems I might as well say yes now and avoid a major annoyance in the future."

"Great." Yoh smiled at me so I did what any girl in my situtation would do: I gave him a death glare.

So I went to eat with Yoh and his friends and to my displeasure found out that they had a whole group. Even worse was the fact that one member of the group, an older guy who looked like Elvis named Rio, immediately started flirting with me.

"Will you be my shaman queen?" he asked getting down on one knee and offering me some flowers. I know why he did it though because it was the same reason all the others had done it. I am not bad looking. I have wavey long dark blue hair, green eyes, and after all those years of training I had a figure that most guys dream about. Most of the time I wear a black tang top, a dark blue skirt that stops just below my knees, a pair of black boots, and a silver star shaped necklace. I usually tie my hair up when I fight but otherwise I leave it down.

"You wish. I don't get involved with guys especially not losers like you," I told him cruelly. I took it that this was a common occurrence because it only took him five minutes to get over it and act like it never happened.

Aside from Rio, there was Anna Yoh's fiancée, Jun Ren's sister, Horo-Horo, Pirika Horo-Horo's sister, Chocolove, Faust, Tamao, and Manta.

It didn't take me long to realize that although Yoh's group was a bunch of losers they were most definitely not weak shaman. Despite the fact that not all of them were actually in the tournament and that Manta wasn't even a shaman. I knew that it would be wise to remain on their good side but not to become to close to them. They were way too friendly for my family's approval.

"So do you know any Shaman teams looking for another member?" I asked.

"Nope, why?" Yoh asked.

"Haven't found a team yet," I stated.

"Oh well I would offer you a spot on our team but we don't have one," Yoh told me, "Sorry."

"Oh it's quite alright. I shouldn't become to close to anyone anyway. I'll just see the Shaman council tomorrow maybe they know of a team I could join."

The next day I went to see the Shaman Council and was informed that I had to find a team on my own by tomorrow afternoon or I would be disqualified.

"Sure everyone pick on Yuki 'cause no one wants her on their team," I muttered angrily to myself as I walked around town looking for someone to join up with.

"I know Mistress Yuki it was most unfair of them to just to tell you that you would be disqualified if you cannot find a team," Katzi agreed with you.

"Hey Yuki!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned to see Yoh Asakura running up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Well I wanted to ask how it went with the Shaman Council," Yoh said.

"I have to find a team by tomorrow afternoon or else I'm disqualified."

"Well I know a team you could join," Yoh told me.

"Really?" I asked excited for once.

Yoh nodded and lead me to a group of five girls. They introduced themselves as Ellie, Millie, Sally, Lilly, and Shorona. It turned out that they need another teammate for their second team. I was to be fighting alongside Sally and Millie.

'Oh well I guess that and insane goth girl and a midget for teammates is better than no teammates at all,' I thought to myself as I agreed to be their teammate.

Mai: I hop you liked it. Please rate but do not flame. Again I say if you don't like it then don't read it.


	3. Fights

Mai: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had the time because of my insane teachers trying to torture me with their insane assignments. One after the other you insane slave drivers leave me alone and let me write fanfiction in the free time you've taken away from me! Sorry about that I'm just so frustrated. 

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. I only own my orignal characters and copies of the manga. Oh and I also own a beautiful new Wicked soundtrack which I have almost memorized in an attempt to keep me sane.

So the first couple of fights went pretty well for me. Sally and I dominated the fights crushing our opponents with brute force; while Millie just stood there. Anyway in our third fight we got disqualified because Sally attacked the officiator. I was so pissed.

So anyway I angrily stomped back into the hotel I where I was staying. (Yoh and his friends just happened to stay in the same hotel.) Ren just happened to be hanging out in the lobby.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I was really not in the mood to have a conversation with him right now. Although I had only known Ren for a week I had already come to the conclusion that the two of us would never get along.

"Sally got us disqualified! God I thought the rules of this contest were clear. You attack the other team and try to knock out their mana. But does Sally do that? No, she has to attack the officiator!" I screamed.

"Whoa looks like someone's angry," Ren said backing away slowly.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren shouted angrily.

"Nothing dumbass."

"Who are you calling a dumbass?"

"Well let's see it's a certain short, annoying, and completely idiotic shaman standing right next to me."

"That's it! Bason! Bring it on bitch!"

"If you insist," you say lazily, "Katzi into the swords!"

"Wait a minute if we fight in here we'll get sued. You know how these Patch people are about money," he said.

"You've got a point there. Let's take this outside," I suggested.

"No wait then I'll get disqualified if I fight you."

"Damn it I thought you'd fall for that."

Ren smirked at me and headed back inside. At that moment I hated him so much. I was so angry that I didn't notice him look back at me.

To my Reviewers:

Mikauzoran: I agree Ren's british accent is totally awesome (if a bit weird considering his origins). It's one of the reasons that Ren became my favorite character. I'm glad you like it. I'm also glad that you like Yuki's name. I do think it's pretty besides I wanted to find something that didn't sound too bad with Tao. I think Yuki Tao sounds cool.

x3-kYoko: Thank you for your support it is definitely appreaciated. I haven't gotten any flames yet I'm just preparing myself and of course trying to discourage anyone who would flame me.

SiriusIsthar: I read your fic and I really liked it. I'm glad you like mine. I'll try to post as often as I can but I am having some school work issues (damn history paper) so sometimes I can't find the time to write.

Thoughtlessdreamer: Thank you Jessie!

Devilicious-jo: Thanks. I know I was a bit mean to Rio but hey by this time he's kinda used to it.

Mai: Ok I hope you liked it. Please review but do not flame because if you flame then you will get on Mai's obnoxious jerk list. If you do not like it then you do not read it. 


	4. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever nor will I ever own Shaman King! Unless my top secret plan to conquer the world using hedgehogs works out. Anyway I do own the most adorable black lab in the history of the world.

Mai: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I got inspirations on my other fics and writer's block on this story but I finally managed to piece this one together even if it's not very good. Whatever. Now may I present to you without any further ado Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

"Let's play truth or dare!" Horo-Horo squealed.

"How about you leave me alone or I'll disembowel your brain," I told him.

"Chicken."

"Won't work." This was usually just the sort of immature argument that I generally tried to stay away from but I had nothing better to do then argue with this baka sadly.

"Chicken."

"Baka."

"Chicken."

"Baka." Great I was fighting with the world's biggest moron.

"Why won't you play?" he asked.

"Because it's a stupid game."

"Well do you have anything better to do?"

"No," I admitted grudgingly.

"Leave her alone, Horo-horo. She obviously doesn't want to play because she has something to hide," Ren said interrupting our fight.

"I do not!" I countered angrily. It wasn't exactly true but I didn't want to be called the emotionless freak again. So I decided it was best to keep my loveless life a secret from my new "friends".

"Well then why are you being so stubborn about playing when you clearly have nothing better to do with your time?" he asked. Damn it he had me trapped. If I kept on insisting on not playing then everyone would suspect that I had a secret. So it looked like I had no choice but to play that stupid.

"Because every time I play that stupid game I end up kissing some pathetic loser." I knew that it was a weak excuse but it was the best I could come up with. Of course it was also complete bullshit, I had never played truth or dare before let alone kissed anybody.

"That is pure shit. You just don't want to risk revealing your secret," Ren told me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't have a secret!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever you say," Ren said sarcastically before walking away.

"I hate him more and more everyday," I told Horo-Horo angrily. Horo-Horo just backed away slowly. "Moron," I muttered not knowing if I was talking about Ren or Horo-Horo.

Mai: Sorry if that one sucked but I'm having some creative difficulties with this fic. Please rate but do not flame. If you don't like it then don't read it.


	5. Pranks

Mai: Hey I haven't updated this in sooooooooo long. Actually a friend of mine who read this told me that she would murder me if I didn't update soon. I know you're reading this and you know who you are. So this chapter is dedicated to her because without her I might not have written this chapter for ages. Anyway this chapter is pretty short but I think it's really funny. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King Yuki would be in it but she's not so there's your proof that I don't own it.

"TAO!" I yelled extremely pissed as I burst out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "You bastard! Give me my clothes back!"

"Takahasi, what are you yelling about now?" Ren muttered coming out of his room in his pajamas. Well actually he just sleeps in his training pants. I had to admit that he did look sexy not that I was interested, I'm just observant.

"It's simple, when I went in the shower I left my clothes in a nice little pile by the sink. I got in the shower and five minutes later the nice warm water turned cold and I heard a flushing sound and the door closing. Then when I got out of the shower my clothes were gone. Now who here would do such a thing? I know: you!" I told him venomously.

"Well for once your barking up the wrong tree. I just woke up. I haven't had time to mess with you yet," he said in a would be innocent voice.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit, Tao?" I asked almost laughing. He and I both knew that he woke up at dawn to train. "You really must be losing your touch. Now if you'll kindly give me my clothes back I'll consider letting this one slide."

"Fine you got me, Takahasi. I'll give you your clothes back," he said. "I'll go get them."

"Thanks," I said suspiciously as he went back into his room to get them.

"Here you are," he said tossing me my clothes. I caught them quite gracefully to his obvious displeasure.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in the locked bathroom." So I took the rest of my shower in peace barely noticing that Ren had given up way too easily. After I finished drying my hair I noticed that something was wrong with my clothes. Ren had splattered paint all over my clothes as well as painted the words 'All hail the glorious King Ren' on my shirt. It was like he was asking for death, so I decided to give it to him.

"TAO!" I yelled so loud that I think there might have been some people in Canada who didn't hear me. "Where is he!" I demanded of the first person that passed me in the hall (who happened to be Horo-Horo) in a menacing tone.

"H-he left t-ten m-minutes ago," Horo stammered terrified. Everyone (well except Ren but he's a fearless bastard of a moron) knew by now that when I was angry they should run as far away as they can as fast as they can or just in case something they did managed to piss me off even further.

It didn't take me long to locate the bastard. He was training out in the middle of the woods making no attempt at all to be quiet or subtle. Actually I found him because some people were muttering about some psycho training alone in the woods.

I snuck up quietly while I tried to figure out the perfect revenge plan. I finally came up with an absolutely genius plan as I crept up behind him. I took out a pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and slowly and carefully scribbled a note, which I carefully lowered down into the bag of targets he had brought with him. Then I silently crept back to the hotel evilly grinning. He had no idea what he was up against.

Mai: Please review but remember flames are mean nasty things that I will turn on their owners while I roast marshmallows for my s'mores. If you don't like it then don't read it.


End file.
